


A Shatter in the Dark

by fluffyfluffycake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Death, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Full Moon, Gore, Homophobia, Inspired by BEASTARS, It's like anorexia but for vampires, Moon, Self Harm, Starving, Supernatural - Freeform, Transphobia, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf, Werewolves, all characters who were 14 are now 16, no beta we die like men, very cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyfluffycake/pseuds/fluffyfluffycake
Summary: The Blights are a powerful vampire family. All of the Blights but Amity fondly embraces life as a blood drainer, as a stalker of the night, but she still feels guilt, avoiding causing another's death as often as she can. She wrestles between acceptance of what she is and complete suppression of her instincts. She has nearly it all under control until a human arrives at Hexside. A strangely attractive human.TW: violence, domestic abuse, straight people***THIS WORK IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.***
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 54
Kudos: 239





	1. Unseen Claws in the Night (rewritten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, it's Thu here. This fic has now been rewritten. The next chapters will be, too. Sorry for being away for so long. A lot of things have been going on in my life, most of them negative.

**AMITY'S POV**

The forest is drenched in an inky, oppressive darkness. The tree branches shudder and twitch in the gentle wind, making them look like wild beasts, stuck fast into the wet soil. The full and swollen moon is partially covered by the wisp of a cloud.

How strange it must look. A lonely witch, crouched in wait beneath the boughs. The moon from which I draw my powers providing the forest with a weak, watery light. And somewhere nearby - too far away to tell where, just yet - another witch. Prey.

The minutes pass. I shift on my heels, adjusting my position. Lick my lips. Retract my fangs. For a moment, I doze off, my eyes staring, unseeing, into the empty air.

Suddenly, the warm scent of a living person startles me awake, as suddenly as a loud noise would. Prey. Prey. _Prey._

I am so very hungry. My stomach rumbles and makes its displeasure known. I have gone without feeding for two weeks. I crave the taste of blood, that hot liquid running, plentiful and rich, down my face and dripping off my chin. The thought of crimson streams flooding my mouth, coating my lips, tongue, and teeth makes my knees weak.

The witch steps out from behind a sapling. I do not hesitate this time.

In one, single, fluid leap, I bare down on the witch and clench it in my arms, landing on the tips of my toes. I clasp it tightly, in an unyielding death grip. My breath is ragged, my teeth are broken glass in my mouth. My heartbeat is erratic, thumping so hard it is physically painful in my heaving chest. My claws unsheathe themselves in the witch’s soft flesh. My bare feet grip the earth as though the ground might fall away from beneath me at any moment.

I can feel its pulse, a frenzied, but unbreaking rhythm. I had forgotten how, even staring into the face of death, steady their hearts are. Just one beat after another. As regular as the ticking of a clock, or the rotation of a sun.

My prey can barely move in my arms. It crosses my mind for a moment how much this looks like an embrace from behind. A gesture of affection. The irony is not lost on me, nearly making me chuckle. It is so small, so small and warm, and its delicate scent inundates my nostrils until I can barely smell anything else. It is like coconut and pine, lemons and honey.

It is a female. Her hair is cut short, tickling the hollow of my throat. She wiggles as best as she can and tries to scream, but it only comes out as a strangled cough. I watch her breath turn to fog in the cold and dissipate. Her entire body is shaking like a leaf. I growl as the wild demon does, surprising even myself at how fierce, how feral and monstrous I seem. I lick my lips again, roughly shoving my mouth right to her jugular. The thick vein stands out against warm brown skin. Just one little bite…

A branch breaking nearby snaps me out of my bloodthirsty trance. Someone is out there. Who in the Titan’s name would be awake this late, stalking the woods in the middle of nowhere? Did they realise that she is missing? Perhaps she has a loving family somewhere, tired by waiting for her to return, so they have ventured out to find her. My spine goes rigid with fear. The sudden, involuntary movement makes my fangs graze the soft, supple skin just beneath her ear.

Her ear…

It is round! There is no way. It is not possible. I had heard the rumours, of course, of a human recently stumbling its way into the Boiling Isles, but I had dismissed them as the incoherent ramblings of the common folk.

She whimpers, turning my attention back to her. But as I unhinge my jaw, ready to tear out her throat as quickly as I can before discovery, ready to drain her and leave her corpse for the scavengers, I find that I am unable to do it. I cannot make the simple move. A meal this exotic, after having withheld myself for so long, should excite me further, but I bury my face in her scalp and let out an asphyxiated scream.

“You will not speak of this night, human.” I hiss into her ear, and let her go. My claws are still buried between her ribs when I shove her away from me, tearing open her skin and letting loose a small stream of blood.

She sprints away wordlessly and does not look back. I wrench at the hair which has fallen out of its tie dangling into my eyes and fall stiffly to my knees. I welcome the dull sting as pebbles and twigs dig into me through my trousers. Why did I let her go? Why did I catch her in the first place? The sight of her running, her back to me triggers something in me and my legs spasm while the rest of me stays frozen. I collapse on the dusty ground, my head landing with an audible _thump_ right next to the small splatters of blood she left behind. I turn my face away, summoning all of my self-control not to lap it up from the dirt like some kind of starved hound.

My mother and father’s voices begin to echo in my skull.

_Weak. Coward._

_You should be able to feed without guilt. You are no longer a child, Amity, and these ignorant witches deserve no mercy._

There is still time. She cannot have run far. I could chase after her. Rescind my act of mercy. I could…

I could not. I can not. All of my adrenaline and supernatural strength seems to leave my body as I come crashing down from my hunting high. Come back. Stay away. Run away, flee this dangerous place. Remain here, submit to me. No. Yes. Please…

My vision goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Discord server! You'll receive regular announcements regarding my work there. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/FYMBr582Bt


	2. Yes, it's 420 Words, Because I'm Immature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain human arrives at Hexside, posing as an abomination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boscha is now Arab because I said so.

AMITY’S POV

A brown and purple hand shoots up and punches the top off of the abomination pot. An extraordinary life-like creature scrambles out with much flourish. I barely suppress a hiss. How could Half-a-Witch Willow create something so-

 _The smell._ Even underneath all of that foul abomination ectoplasm I can tell. It is the human from last night.

My heart begins to pound.

The human scampers about the classroom, eyes blank and tongue waggling. My entire body is rigid. A bead of sweat rolls down my temple. No. This cannot be happening. This is not happening.

I have to get away before I do something terrible. But I am stuck to my seat. I cannot move. The brown-skinned girl with purple hair and ridiculous horns nudges me. 

“Hey, Amity, are you okay? You’re shaking-”

“I am _fine._ ” I interrupt her, standing up so quickly that my stool clatters to the ground. The teacher looks to me, startled. I ignore his protests as I stagger out of the room. I need to get away from her. I sprint down the hall as soon as I am out of view and hurl myself into a bathroom stall. 

Screwing my eyes shut, I pound my head against the sticky restroom wall. Even with my eyes closed, her image haunts me. She has the scent of salt and earth, of delicate sweetness, like coconut, and something sharp and spicy, like cinnamon. What in Titan’s name is she doing here, posing as an abomination?

I stay like that for several long minutes, crouched uncomfortably on the tiled floor. Someone bursts into the bathroom.

“Amity, what the hell?”

Boscha. She stands just outside of the stall. I study her shoes, Converse with scribbles and lewd doodles coating every inch of fabric.

“I just heard that you ran out of class. What happened?” Oh, Boscha. If only I could tell you. I sigh, stand, and wrench open the stall door.

I fall into her and bury my face in the soft crease where her neck and shoulder meets. Boscha does not hesitate before wrapping her arms around my waist. She presses a brief kiss to the top of my head. Silence falls and settles between us.

Boscha is the one to break it first, mumbling, “Don’t worry, _habibti,_ I won’t pry.”

My hand slides down her back to clasp hers. I give it a gentle squeeze as a response. What a strange sight we must be. A vampire and a werewolf, embracing in a school bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short, when I get more into the stride of this I will make them longer.
> 
> Translation: _habibti:_ a term of endearment for women/girls


	3. Tonight You Spoke With the Devil, the Devil Looked a Lot Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity comes face-to-face with her own bloodlust.
> 
> Title of chapter from tumblr post: https://biggest-gaudiest-patronuses.tumblr.com/post/177254068252/im-going-to-sleep-any-recommendations-for-some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been leaving a lot of unexplained things around in this fic. I will address these as the story continues.
> 
> TW: blood, hallucinations

AMITY’S POV

How could this have happened? A human appearing out of nowhere at Hexside of all places, pretending to be Half-a-Witch Willow’s abomination. It does not make sense.  
I throw open my bedroom door and promptly slam it closed again. I stalk over to my bed and flop down, face buried in the sheets.

A human. At Hexside. The human I almost fed on - no - almost murdered.

No matter how many times I say it, I cannot wrap my brain around it. I groan and roll over with much effort, twisting my body so that I lay facing the ceiling. The wallpaper is beginning to peel. 

I keep my eyes fixed on the edge coming up as I think.

No matter how hard I try to suppress my instincts, they are still there. They still boil over, like an unwatched pot on the stove. I have not slept since that night, something that is sure to reflect in my grades. At the moment, I could not care less.

There is a horrific beast inside of me. A monster. A demon. Call it whatever you like, it is awful. And I hate it. I despise who I am, what I do in order to survive. 

How can I condemn others to death in order to prolong my own? Why have I been given a choice when others are not even aware that there was one to begin with? What makes me worthy of such power?

That is the problem. Nothing.

Nothing makes me better, makes me more deserving of life. Perhaps this power, this privilege makes me unworthy by default. No matter how much I try, I always end up feeding. Taking another lifeforce to fuel my own. 

I hate it.

But at the same time, I do not.

I _enjoy_ feeding as much as I loathe it. The stream of hot blood in my mouth, the light fading from my victim’s eyes? The sensation makes me tremble with ecstasy.

Even just thinking about it makes my mouth water. Flesh between my fangs is one of the most joyous things I have ever experienced. And yet, it is also one of the worst.

With a mighty heave, I tumble out of bed and totter on unsteady legs into my bathroom. I crouch over the mirror, staring into my eyes, flashing like gold coins in the dim light. There are deep bags underneath them. I cannot keep functioning on no sleep and no sustenance for much longer. I am running on fumes now.

“Why?” I whisper to myself in the mirror. The girl staring back at me does not blink, does not waver.

Suddenly, the surface goes black as soot. What in the name of Titan is going on? I rub my hand over it as if that might do something. The surface changes slowly, like fog clearing. A tall, spindly figure looks back at me.

They are faceless, and so dark that they are nearly a silhouette. But I can see that they are covered in blood. It drips from every inch of their body. It pours from their hands, streams from their claws. 

_Do you know who I am?_

I stumble back from the mirror. 

“Go away!” I screech.

_I cannot. I have been right beside you from the moment of your birth._

“No!” I trip and land on my backside, gasping for air.

_We could be together, you know. One and the same, united at last._

“Why would I want that?” The figure slowly climbs partially out of the mirror. Blood continues to pour, filling the sink, dripping over the sides and slopping onto the floor, seeping into spaces between the tiles.

_You long to be just like your mother and your father, your sister and brother. They feed without guilt, they kill without mercy. They are content. That is all you have ever wanted._

“No! I am not like them!”

_No? You are not similar in any way to your own flesh and blood?_

“Y-you are not real! You are a figment of my imagination!”

_No, Amity Blight. I am more real than you will ever know._

The figure reaches out of the glass and offers a hand to me. A single drop of blood drips from their claw to land on my shoe.

_I am the hunger that tears you from the inside out. I am your greed, your bloodlust. Your thirst for destruction._

“Stop it!”

They begin to seize, limbs cracking, head thrown back. They shrink down to exactly my size and lean down to meet my eyes. Their face bubbles and morphs, like boiling tar. A mouth splits open, a terrible grin, dripping with gore, from ear to ear. A nose forms, then a brow. Eyes blink open, golden and bright. My own face stares back at me.

_I am the devil. I am you, and you are me._

I scream, pulling my fist back and slamming it into the mirror. The glass shatters, and with it, the strange figure. I clap my hands over my ears and bury my face between my knees, rocking back and forth, weeping softly.

When I look up again, shards litter the bathroom floor and crunch beneath me when I pick myself up. There is no blood, no mysterious monster. 

There is only me, because I am that monster. 

That is the one, unalterable, inescapable truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already planning to have some chapter POV's from Luz, Boscha, and Odalia, is there anyone else's head you would like to get into?


	4. She Prays to be Sculpted by the Sculptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is still worried about that, shall we say, _incident,_ in the woods, causing her to forget to take notes in her Abominations class. She asks Amity for help.
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Scars to Your Beautiful" by Alessia Cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things up: in this AU, Amity is 1.8 meters tall (5'11") and Luz is 1.53 meters tall (aprox. 5')

LUZ’S POV

Even though I've been here for a few weeks, the Boiling Isles still feels like a fantastical dream. I keep pinching myself throughout the day to make sure that I’m awake. I must have twenty bruises on my arm now.

It’s nearly everything I’ve ever wanted.

So why can’t I accept that it’s true?

I’ve always been the outsider, the lone wolf. That one kid at the bottom of the pile that everyone picks on. Desperately trying to fit in, to find some semblance of acceptance.

I had never even had a friend before I chased Owlbert through that portal, and now I’ve got four. Eda, King, Willow, and Gus. I’m so afraid that I’ll lose them just as soon as I’ve got them. I’m terrified that one day they’ll turn their backs on me and I’ll realize I never had them to begin with. Sometimes I find myself pushing them away before they do the same to me. Before I mess up and they see how much of a failure I really am.

To be suddenly thrust into a magical realm where I have everything I’ve ever longed for, everything I never thought I’d have, it’s jarring to say the least. I’ve gotten so lucky already, how soon is that luck going to run out?

But that's just the least of my worries.

One of my first nights here, I got attacked by someone in the woods by the Owl House. I haven’t told anyone about it. I didn’t even write it in my diary. I keep turning the events of that night over and over in my head.

I was just taking a midnight stroll when someone grabbed me. I never even heard them coming.

Now, I sleep with the dagger that Willow was supposed to cut me open with under my pillow, my window locked, and I bribe King with cupcakes and biscuits to sleep at my feet every night. How do I know it won’t happen again? How do I know they’re not still out there, watching me? How do I know they aren’t just waiting for the perfect moment to strike?

The other day, I asked Eda if there are any creatures or people in the forests, but she just took a sip of apple blood and told me she cleared everyone out years ago. That the only things out there are bugs and birds.

“Why do you wanna know?” She asked me. I lied, told her that I was “just curious.”

I turn on my phone camera to use as a makeshift mirror. I lift up my shirt and study the claw marks on my ribs. They hurt like hell until I got my hands on a minor healing glyph, but even that can’t erase the scars. Long, jagged, stretching from my stomach to my sides. Darker brown over my tanned skin.

Now, they’re no longer aching wounds but physical memories of fear, of violence, of a quiet night alone gone wrong. My hand automatically goes to my neck, where this is no mark but sometimes I swear that I can still feel fangs there. I knead the spot, hard, until the sensation goes away.

But that’s not all. There’s this girl. Amity Blight.

We’ve talked maybe twice, tops, but I can tell there’s something bothering her. Something she’s trying to push down, to suppress underneath that mask of boredom constantly adorning her near-expressionless face. When her eyes catch the sun, they are as golden and sweet as honeycomb, and I suddenly find that I can’t breathe. But those same beautiful eyes betray something dark, something that haunts her constantly. But I just can’t guess what it is.

I asked her, once, how she was doing. She gave me a reflexive monotone, “fine” but she flinched like she’d been burned. I asked Willow about her, too, and she told me that she used to be a bully, like Boscha. But this year, it seems like she just lost the will to do anything of the sort. She said that now she stalks the halls in a lethargic state most of the time, and then for a few days she’ll come in perked back up like nothing happened. And gradually back to being listless and dull. The same cycle, over and over again.

The school bell screaming startles me out of reverie. I look down and see that I’ve been rubbing that spot on my neck raw.

“Alright, class dismissed.” The teacher waves all of us out the door. Damn. I didn’t take any notes during the whole lecture, and I don’t know anyone in the Abomination Track other than…

Other than Amity. She’s in an AP Abomination Anatomy class, but I’m sure she can dig out some old notes from last year to give to me.

I scramble out of my seat and walk quickly down the hall, looking every direction in the sea of witches for a head of green and brown hair. Huh. Where-

I slam into something solid.

“Ough!” It exclaims.

Did I just walk into a talking wall? The wall springs back. Oh. It’s Amity.

I crane my head up to meet her eyes. “ _Lo siento,_ Ami, I didn’t see you there!” I grin sheepishly, rubbing my neck again.

“Uh…” Amity seems to be at a loss for words. Her mouth is hanging open slightly, revealing pearly-white sharp teeth. It’s like looking into a cave of stalactites. Her ears are pulled back and down, twitching slightly. 

Oh no! What does that mean? Did I offend her? _Dios mio,_ these witchy social cues are so hard!

I decide to take the reins. “I actually was looking for you.”

Amity snaps to attention, the way you do when someone kicks you under a table. 

“Y-you were?” She mumbles, not quite meeting my eyes. Now what did I do?

“Uh, yeah, I totally wasn’t paying attention in Abomination Anatomy, and the teacher was so old and boring, so I was daydreaming the whole time, so I was wondering if you could let me see your notes, because I didn’t take any, and I know that you…” I trail off. Now Amity looks even more annoyed. Her entire face is pink and her ears have sunk lower.

“Uh,” Amity repeats. She crouches to meet my eyes. Damn, she’s tall. “I believe I have some old books at my house, would you like me to bring them-”

“No, no, no, it’s okay! You don’t have to do that!” Oh crap, I interrupted her! “I can just go over to your house and pick out the ones that I’ll need. Don’t put yourself to any trouble, really!”

“My house?” Amity squeaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me being behind on literally every single school assignment I have because I was too busy writing...


	5. I Bag Up All of My Trash and Walk Out on My Tightrope, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes over to Amity's house for some books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was going to be one chapter, but now it'll be split into two parts: one in Amity's perspective and one in Luz's. I don't speak Spanish, so please correct anything I've put in here.
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Change" by NF

AMITY’S POV

I walk out of the classroom as soon as the bell rings, strolling through the halls in search of Boscha. If there is any time I have ever needed a distraction, it is right-

“Ough!” I make an extraordinarily undignified sounding wheeze. When I look down, there is a dazed Luz looking like she has been hit over the head with a hammer. I back up as quickly as I can. Did I hurt her? Are humans more fragile than witches? I mean, I did scratch her that night, but she seems okay...

“ _Lo siento,_ Ami, I didn’t see you there!”

A-

Ami?

Did she just call me Ami? What? Is that a human thing? It is just a shortened version of my name, right? It does not mean anything, does it? Does it?

“Uh…” I do not have the faintest idea of what to say. What would anyone say in my situation? Hi, Luz, apologies for bumping into you. By the way, did you know that I almost murdered you? And I just cannot seem to keep away from you no matter how hard I try? That your scent is so intoxicating I cannot stop thinking about it? But no big deal, right?

“I was actually looking for you.”

_WHAT?!_

“Y-you were?” Is all that comes out. She has been looking for me? Did she figure it out, put two and two together? What do I do? What do I say? Should I just leave?

“Uh, yeah, I totally wasn’t paying attention in Abomination Anatomy, and the teacher was so old and boring, so I was daydreaming the whole time, so I was wondering if you could let me see your notes, because I didn’t take any, and I know that you…” Luz rambles, clearly nervous. Of what? What is she nervous about? Am I intimidating her? Did I do something wrong? I mean, other than the obvious, of course…

I have been silent for too long. “Uh…” I grumble again. I have never been this inarticulate in my life! I notice how much she has to look up to meet my eyes. I squat to meet her height. She is just so small. Still not making eye contact, I look down at my shoes. Titan’s bones! There is a drop of blood on one of them. My clawed hand drops, trying to scrub it off before she notices.

“I believe I have some old books at my house, would you like me to bring them-” I begin to offer, before she cuts me off.

“No, no, no, it’s okay! You don’t have to do that! I can just go over to your house and pick out the ones that I’ll need. Don’t put yourself to any trouble, really!”

_COME OVER?!_

What-

What the hell am I supposed to say now? I do not want to be rude, but it is too dangerous. What if Edric and Emira try to feed on her? What if-

Oh my Titan, what if Mother and Father were to see her? Say no! Say no!

“My house?” My voice cracks. “O-okay…”

_NO!_

“Great!” Luz beams. “I’ll wait for you outside when school ends, okay? I’ve gotta go, bye!” She speeds off before I can say anything else, going as fast as her tiny legs can allow.

I stand back up and bury my face in my hands. What the hell am I going to do now?

I shift my backpack and step hesitantly outside of the front double-doors. Maybe she will not stay long and I can find some way to usher her out as soon as possible.

“Amity!” I feel someone tugging on my sleeve. I look down to see Luz practically vibrating with excitement. As she bounces, her fingers brush against my wrist.

_Oh. My. Titan._

It is like a bolt of lightning transfers from her skin to mine. My entire body visibly shudders with pleasure. A growl escapes my lips and I have to find every bit of strength and self-control that I have to not to either tear out her throat or kiss her, I am not sure which, in front of everyone. Do all humans have this effect on vampires?

“Woah, I’m so sorry!” Luz backs away like a scared animal, eyeing me as if I might explode. “I didn’t mean to touch you! Sorry, I didn’t know you don’t like it, it won’t happen again, _Lo juro!”_

“No, no it is fine!” I try to assure her. I remember to crouch down again and look her squarely in the eye. “Believe me, it is alright. I just, uh… I was not expecting it. There is no need for you to apologize.”

“Are you sure?” I nod my head with a little too much vigor. “Okay. Um, should we go now?” She asks awkwardly. I just hope I have not scared her away permanently.

The long walk to the Blight mansion is anything but quiet, with Luz chattering away about the differences between the human realm and the Boiling Isles and me murmuring monosyllabic responses back. It really is amusing how much the mundane things here excite her. I wish I could look at this world and see it in the same way. But I could never tell her that.

“So, ah, here we are.” I swing the front door open. “Welcome to the Blight mansion.”

Luz gasps as she walks through into the foyer, her eyes bouncing in every direction. I guess my house is a little impressive.

“It’s so huge!” She exclaims. “So, are your books in your room?”

My room! I have not cleaned it in at least a week. The mirror is not even replaced yet. Oh my Titan, I have never had a girl in my room before. Not even Boscha has been up there before.

“They are. Just follow me.” I drape my backpack on the hatstand before starting to climb the winding staircase. I put one hand on the banister and jam the other in my pocket. The moment we reach the landing Edric and Emira materialize out of the shadows.

“Luz!” They yell in tandem. Oh no. This day just got a hundred times worse.

Luz blushes and grins at them, a wide, genuine smile. My heart rushes up to my throat for a moment. She looks so pretty and friendly that it takes a second for me to realize that she just blushed. I squash down a hiss of jealousy and cross my arms, turning to face my siblings.

“Hi Edric, hi Emira!” The human chirps.

“So what’re you doing down here at the House of Blights, huh?” Edric leans on the banister, kicking one foot up in a cocky pose.

“Did Mittens bring you as a - excuse me - for a snack?” Emira smirks, draping an arm around Edric. Titan, they are such theatre kids.

“A snack?” Luz parrots, confused. I trace a magic circle in the air and their cowls rise up to smother their faces. 

“C’mon, Mittens!” Edric exclaims, yanking his face out of the magicked fabric.

“Your fault for existing.” I retort, continuing up the stairs. I gesture for Luz to follow.

I pause with my hand on my doorknob, turning to face her. “Just a warning.” Luz raises an eyebrow. For a moment, I am struck by her sheer _attractiveness_ and I lose my train of thought. “I have not cleaned my room for a while. I actually have never had anyone who is not family in my room, for that matter.”

“Oh, don’t worry Amity, I won’t touch anything. _Promesa._ ” That is… not what I was concerned about. But alright, here goes nothing. I swing open the door and Luz walks in.  


If I thought Luz’s eyebrows were raised before, they have now gone into orbit. I can feel a blush creep up my neck as I spot the poster of a female witch in swimwear. I tear it down before she can notice, stuffing it into a drawer.

“Wow, Ami…” Luz mumbles, spinning on her heel to drink in the view. I am suddenly very conscious of the shirt draped over the back of my desk chair, of the potions underneath my bed, and the Azura books one through four on my bookshelf. 

“Is… is it that bad?” I ask slowly. Internally, I am screaming at the top of my lungs. There is a girl in my room. A human girl. A pretty girl. The girl I almost killed. I fidget with my hands, unsure of what to do with them.

“What? No, it’s really pretty.” Luz sounds surprised that I would assume a negative reaction. 

A globe on my table switches over to the Boiling Isles General Broadcast. A concerned looking man stands in front of the camera, clutching his microphone tightly.  
“Another body has been found this evening. It appears to be the remains of seventeen year old N-” I slam my hand down onto a button on the side to turn it off. Another surge of guilt rises up in me. I killed that poor witch. Another kid with a life and a family, with a whole future ahead of them. The inside of my mouth suddenly tastes foul and I think I may have to sit down.

Luz walks over to a photo I have sitting on my bedside table. It is the one of me and Boscha at a lake, her arm around me and her lips on my cheek. I have my hair down and my eyes screwed shut, the ghost of a smile on my blushing face.

Luz bends over to examine it. “Are you and Boscha, uh… together?” Her voice is awkward and unsure. She clearly would like to know but at the same time does not know how to ask. I am a little preoccupied with averting my eyes before replying.

“Well, we are not, ah, courting.” The blush spreads to my face and ears. “We, uh. No. We are not.” I desperately wish to hurl myself off the top of the Knee. Could I possibly be any more vague and incoherent? And besides, how does one say, “No, we are just friends with benefits, but she definitely has feelings for me that I do not return.” I just stay silent instead.

If the human notices, she does not mention it, moving on to the constellations I have mapped out and painted on my domed ceiling. Her eyes go wide as she appears to drink it all in. Are all humans' eyes so expressive, so beautiful? It looks as though there are stars in her irises, almost like they have been preserved in amber.

I find that I cannot help but deeply admire her. She is brave and fierce, throwing herself headlong into any and every battle without hesitation. I have seen firsthand how she stands by her values, never backing down when challenged. She is unwaveringly loyal, but not blindly so.

But what does that all mean? Why do I feel like this? I should be devouring her, not parading her around my bedroom. I have a sudden urge to ask her about life back in the human realm. I realize, with a start, that I do not know her last name. Should I even ask? Why would I need, or want, to know? Why would I, Amity Blight, need to know her last name?  


I open my mouth to, to what, exactly? What do I even say? But Luz beats me to it.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I should be looking at your books and stuff, not wasting time and invading your space like this.” She apologizes a lot around me, I have noticed. Why is that? Is there something I am doing wrong?

“No worries.” I gesture to my bookshelf, brushing off her concern. “There should be some volumes on abomination summoning theories on the bottom. I will go fetch my notes from last year.” 

Anything to get away from her for just a moment, to clear my head. I cannot function properly around her. Everything about her just looks so… inviting. In what way, I do not know yet. There is still so much I need to puzzle out.


	6. I Bag Up All of My Trash and Walk Out on My Tightrope, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz overhears a _interesting_ conversation while at the Blight mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, sorry this is so late! I thought I would be able to get this mini-chapter out hours before, but stuff came up with my family.

LUZ’S POV

Amity flushes slightly and slinks out of her room to go get her notes. Every time I look at her I’m struck by how pretty and athletic she is. I asked Gus if she does any sports, but he said she stopped doing Grudgby back in grade nine.

She looks at other people the way a cat looks at a mouse. She doesn’t walk and run, she stalks and lopes like a wolf. Honestly, it’s a little dazzling… and scary. She intimidates everyone around her without meaning to.

It doesn’t help that she’s not very easy to read, either. I can never tell what she’s thinking. And she’s always so awkward around me, too! I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. It seems like she’s holding back something big whenever we talk. Oh, well. I’ll figure it out eventually.

I quit my daydreaming and turn back to her bookshelf. She’s so formal all the time, too. “Volumes on abomination summoning theories…” You’d think-

_Dios. Mio._

Are those the Good Witch Azura books?! How do they even get that series here? I pull the first one off the shelf to examine it. I flip the cover open and my stomach drops.

_To Amity, from Boscha. Happy 15th birthday, habibti._

I look back at the photo on Amity’s desk. That seems pretty dating-like to me. But… Amity wouldn’t lie to me, right?

I carefully slide the book back onto the shelf and take another look around the room. It really is quite pretty, but I understand why Amity would feel self-conscious. I’ve heard that she doesn’t really socialize well with anyone, so it’s no wonder that she never has anyone over to the Blight mansion.

I catch the sound of someone slamming a door and I panic, yanking out the first abomination book I see and pretend like I’m reading it. Hopefully when Amity comes back she won’t notice I’ve been snooping. Several long seconds pass until I hear two angry voices. It’s not Edric and Emira, it’s not Amity, so who…?

“I absolutely will not stand for it, Alador!” Is that Mrs. Blight? Crap, they’re not supposed to be home right now.

“Well, then, what do you suggest I do about it, Odalia? She is sixteen now, by all accounts not a child any longer, and if you are unable to control her I certainly cannot!” Woah. Amity’s parents sound… intense. I put down the book and eavesdrop.

“She has still not accepted what she is! What we are!” Amity’s mom screeches.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Isn’t Amity a witch? I mean, she’s abnormally tall and she’s really powerful and pretty but...

“Well then, so be it! Perhaps she will never fully embrace her vampirism!”

I stick a finger in my ear to make sure I don’t have anything clogging my hearing. There’s no way I heard that correctly.

“Are you serious right now? Just a few nights ago, I followed her when she left the house a few nights ago. I thought she might have been sneaking out to meet up with some _girl-”_

Wait, Amity likes girls? My ear pressed against the wall, I shift my weight to my other foot and a floorboard creaks. Loudly.

“What was that?” Mr. Blight hisses. Uh oh.


	7. I Know You're Afraid of What You Want But I've Been Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have a talk about what she overheard at the Blight mansion.
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Curious" by Sabrina Claudio.  
> TW: very minor blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter is late. This is days after I thought I would have this out, but life has a way of mildly fucking you over in the form of schoolwork. My family and I have also been sorting out all the details of moving back to Africa, so the logistics are a _bitch_. 
> 
> To the regular readers and commenters, I see you! Thank you so much for your continual support even through that hiatus.

LUZ’S POV

For a moment, Amity’s mask slips off and all her emotions are on display. Fear. Shock. Bewilderment. Guilt’s scrawled with a heavy hand as well. Then it’s back on like nothing happened. Her face just as unreadable as before.

“I am sorry, I just-” Amity stutters, climbing off of me.

“It’s okay,” I say gently, trying to catch her gaze. It’s not the best place to be trying to establish a connection, laying on the ground after we both fell out of a window because Amity didn’t want her parents to see me. But, I mean, Azura and Hecate forged their (eventual) friendship in the fires of war and magical quests, so why can’t we? “But, uh, maybe an explanation would be great?”

“Yes, yes, of course. An explanation.” Amity takes a deep breath, brushing bits of dirt and leaves off of her uniform that gathered there after she broke my fall. She looks back up at me then stiffens, eyes wide.

“You are bleeding!” Amity exclaims, allowing emotion to seep into her voice. Huh? I look down at myself. There’s a small scrape along my forearm.

“Oh, that’s nothing. Ha, you should’ve seen me when I fell out of a tree once.” I chuckle, but stop when I see that Amity’s face has turned an ashy gray, her eyes fixed on the blood oozing out of my cut. She clears her throat and wrenches her gaze from my arm to my eyes. I’m a little surprised at first by the intensity in those gold-coin eyes. 

“Perhaps we should…” Amity clears her throat. “It would be best if we went someplace else.” She extends her hand and I let her pull me up. I try my very hardest not to blush as her bare skin touches mine. It’s so cold… and her palms are as soft as a pillow, like she’s never done any work in her life. Well, she probably hasn’t, being a noble and all.

The moment I’m back on my feet, she draws her hand back like she doesn’t want to spend another second touching me.

We wind up at a little pond nearby, her sitting as far apart as possible on the moss-covered stone bench overlooking it.

“There are… things you must know about my family.” Amity begins, scuffling her shoes in the dirt. “We are, as you are already aware, very old. Very powerful. The name Blight is not used lightly.”

I’m not sure where this is going, but I give an encouraging nod when Amity glances at me. She takes another ragged breath and continues.

“So… the reason for that is complicated.” Amity buries her hands between her thighs when she notices them shaking. I want to reach over so badly and comfort her, maybe hold them still, but I don’t want to make her freak out again.

“I um, I heard your parents talking. Er, arguing, actually. It had something to do with you, and uh, I think about your family name or reputation.” I offer, because Amity’s looking a little green telling me these things. And now she’s white as a sheet. Ay, did I say something wrong?

-

AMITY’S POV

“I um, I heard your parents talking. Er, arguing, actually. It had something to do with you, and uh, I think about your family name or reputation.” Luz stumbles over her words and for a moment I think my heart stops beating. My eyes find their way back to the scrape on the human’s arm as I try to think of what to say to that.

“What… what did you hear?” I ask, trying to tread lightly. I curse myself the moment the words leave my mouth. It sounds as though I am only telling her as little as I can, as if I cannot be honest with her. It is true, of course, but I wish that it did not sound so blatantly obvious.

If Luz is bothered by what I said, she does not show it. “I think that I misheard this, but…” I get the sense that Luz is walking on eggshells as well, treating me as though I could explode any second. “I think that your dad said something about accepting yourself. And…”

I tense up more than I thought was possible. Ever muscle, every tendon, every cell is completely still. “Look, this is going to sound ridiculous but I think he mentioned vampirism.”

So there it is. The secret is out. A disturbing sounding laugh rips it way through my throat and bursts out of my mouth. I clasp my hands over my stomach as I tremble, giggling.

“Yeah, I told you it was ridiculous.” Luz attempts to chuckle along with me.  
I shut myself up and twist to face her, pulling on my ears in an effort to control myself. 

“I apologize, Luz. I did not mean to laugh. Your… confession took me by surprise, is all.” I gaze deep into her eyes and force myself to not look away as her stare seems to burn my skin. “I appreciate your honesty in telling me.” No, no, no. Too formal! That sounds as though I am speaking to a superior, a professor.

“I am afraid that what you heard is accurate.” I mumble, pulling out my hands and clicking my claws together. It is a nervous habit, one I usually control, but at this point it is the least of my worries.

Non-vampires or lycanthropes, in other words, those not gifted with the Blessings of the Moon, are slaughtered when they find out our secret. It is how we have remained alive and in power for so long. It is what we must do to survive.

“I have much to tell you now, Luz.” My eyes slip to her throat, open and inviting and just laid bare for all the world to see. A tendon in her neck flexes as she shifts and I visibly flinch from want.

Mother and Father would have murdered her instantly. It is my people’s way to be so cold and unfeeling, to take innocent lives without a second thought. But it is not mine. Luz is different. Luz means something to me.

Luz is... special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a warm-up to get to the actual hey-luz-guess-what-my-entire-family-are-vampires confession. Part two will be out soon.
> 
> Haha, anyways, Amity is going to get a _shock_ when she finds out that Luz knows what a vampire is.


	8. Addiction it Runs in My Family, That's Something I Was Scared to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and Amity have a conversation, of sorts, in the bathroom again.
> 
> Chapter title from the song 'Epiphany' by Futuristic and NF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~

_A few days earlier..._

BOSCHA’S POV

Amity bursts into the girls’ bathroom, flinging the door open with an intensity I didn’t know she had in her. What’s up with her? She’s supposed to be weak since she hasn't fed in a while. Supposedly because of this human she’s been hanging around recently. Respect for prey or something. I don’t pretend to understand it.

I smirk, striking a cocky pose as I dry my hands off with a small burst of flame. My smile falters as she ignores me completely, making a beeline for a stall. I prowl over and block the doorway with my arm.

“Do not attempt to play with me, Boscha.” She spits out my name like it’s poison in her mouth. I take a moment to really look at her. 

Her roots have grown in far more than usual, strands of hair coming loose from her half-ponytail and swinging into her face. Her temples are slick with sweat and her pupils have contracted to pinpoints. Her shoulders are shaking and she’s walking as if each step requires great effort. Looks like she could do with some fun for once.

I give her a seductive purr, teasingly flashing one fang. She hisses back, clearly not in the mood. I roll two of my eyes, keeping the third one trained on her. Never take an eye off of your enemy. I wouldn’t usually call Amity that, but she’s being difficult. She’s been changing, and I don’t pretend to like it. I don’t pretend to be something I’m not… unlike Amity, who’s been suppressing her instincts, letting herself become weak. All for that stupid human. What in Titan’s name does she even see in her?

I try again, just in case, running one fingernail down her pinned-back ear and along her sharp jawline.

“C’mon, _habibti,_ would it kill you to have some fun?” I whisper, my lips against her cool skin. My other hand drops to rest lightly on her thigh.

Before I can blink, she smacks my hand, hard. I snarl as she straightens up, using her height to try to intimidate me or something. Ugh. Stupid vampire.

“Do not call me that, Boscha.” Amity’s eyes narrow as she shoves her face down to mine, her breath uncomfortably hot against my cheek.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore,” I groan. Amity sinks her claws into my arm and shoves me away.

I blindly scrabble around and try to regain my balance, recoiling when I touch something wet. Oh, gross. Of all the places you don’t wanna touch something squishy, the bathroom floor’s gotta be up there in the top five.

“Do not say that!” Amity snaps. “I am the same person I always have been! Nothing has changed, and nothing will change.”

I barely manage to refrain from spitting at her, instead wiping my bloodied forearm against my cowl. She looks confused for a moment when I pause.

I gesture wildly at her hunched form. “Whatever the hell you think you’re doing now- Whatever happened to goofing off, having fun, huh? Why don’t you even want to be around me anymore? Is it because of that human?”

“You have no right to judge me, werewolf.” Amity lunges again and I dodge, morphing into my wolf form while in the air. Oh, Titan. I really didn’t think that one through. Now I’m backed into a corner. My hackles up, two eyes on Amity and the third searching for any possible escape. Then it hits me.

Is it possible that this is more than a perverted crush? More than Amity confusing her bloodlust? Could Amity be… in love?

No. She couldn’t be. The predator can’t fall in love with the prey. Can they?

She just can’t. She can’t just fall in love… without me. It was supposed to be me. We were supposed to be together, we were supposed to get _married._ I was waiting to tell her that our families arranged our betrothal, that we could get that stupid little happy ending I know she secretly daydreams about.

Normally, two girls from clans with the Blessings of the Moon wouldn’t be able to get married because of concern with the next generation and all that. But… I wasn’t born a girl. There isn’t really a word for it. But I was able to get my parents behind my transition only on the condition that I wouldn’t undergo the magic changing-ceremony… down there. For the good of our bloodline, or whatever.

We would have made history together, Amity and I. But this stupid human had to just come accidentally stumbling through some portal and ruin everything.

Can’t she see how good we are together? Can’t she see that we’re practically made for each other? We could be happy, just like you’ve always wished for.

Would it be so bad to ask for a few more moments to spend with you, Amity? Would you just stay here with me, for once? I’ve only ever wanted you. I’ve only ever wanted to be with you.

“Did you ever even care for me, Boscha? Or were you just using me?” Amity rasps, still trapping me in the corner by the stalls.

 _Of course I did!_ I growl at her in Lycanthrope, unable to speak English in my wolf form. _Don’t you understand? It’s always been you._

“What the hell does that mean?” She hisses without skipping a beat.

_Amity…_

“What, Boscha? What are you going to come up with this time? Oh, you have just been having a bad day? You just do not like Luz for some reason? Your parents have been arguing at home?” There’s an expression in her eyes that I can’t read, something that was buried deep and is now rushing to the surface, faster than anyone can stop it. “I am done, I am finished with your excuses. _Khalas.”_

 _Don’t you get it?_ I howl at her, my emotions getting the better of me, feelings that I’ve been ignoring for far too long. I know that she’s been doing the same thing, too. We’re the same, the two of us. Why doesn’t she see that? _I love you! I always have!_

Amity’s entire body goes rigid. She blanches, her eyes boring into mine. Beautiful shades of yellow and gold caught in the streams of sunlight pouring through the bathroom window. It’s too late when I realize there is something broken, something shattered behind those eyes.

This isn’t how I wanted to tell her. This isn't how anything was supposed to go at all. I was going to bring her to the lake on a stupid romantic picnic, with a wicker basket and a checkered blanket and everything because I know her, and I know that’s something she would love. I was going to tell her while we held each other while the sun set over the water.

“I-” Amity stutters. “I have to go.” She turns and flees, slamming the door behind her.

I was going to love her, care for her, show her how much she means to me. Not be bitter and jealous and lashing out at everyone around me. I was supposed to be different than the rest of my family. She was supposed to be different, too. She was supposed to be… special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: _Khalas:_ stop, finished, no more
> 
> hehehe did y'all see the reference please tell me you did


	9. Tell Me the Truth, Even If it Hurts Me (Even if It's Ugly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity confesses to Luz about her vampirism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, but this is the most difficult thing I've ever written in my life.
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Tell Me the Truth" by Steffany Gretzinger.

LUZ’S POV

I’m laying on my back, on my sleeping bag and I stare blankly at the ceiling as the memories from last night play over and over in my mind, like a movie screen across the backs of my eyelids.

When Amity started giggling out of the blue (but I mean seriously, who has such a cute laugh even in the middle of a conversation like that) I relaxed for a moment, thinking it’s all one big misunderstanding. That I didn’t hear Amity’s dad correctly, and that it’s just something peculiar to the Boiling Isles and we could have brushed it off and gotten back to studying Abominations.

I sure as hell didn’t expect anything that’s happened so far in this crazy realm, not since I walked through that portal chasing Owlbert, but probably the one that’s the farthest from my imagination would be Amity taking me to a pond in the middle of nowhere and explaining to me that there are people with something called the Blessings of the Moon.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Luz?” King squeaks, climbing over my legs to plop down on my stomach, hard.

“Move, you little booger.” I pick him and set him down next to me where he won’t be suffocating me. “Just some stuff for school.” The lie is automatic, reflexive, and I don’t even realize that I’m lying until it’s out of my mouth.

“You looked all dreamy-eyed and far away in your head. Didn’t seem like school.” King narrows his eyes and scrutinizes my face until I feel all itchy from the staring.

“Quit staring!” I grab his paw and squeeze between his toes in that way I know he hates and he yanks it back, shouting something about how I’ll mess up his fur. “And I was not dreamy-eyed.”

After some banter back and forth, he leaves the room to go scour the kitchen for a snack, finally leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 _“Blessings of the Moon,”_ I can hear Amity saying, like a broken record until my ears are ringing. _“There are people in this world who draw powers from the moon. She provides people like me with abilities beyond the average witch.”_

 _“People like you?”_ I had asked, voice trembling and palms sweaty.

 _“Vampires.”_ She had said, and my world came crashing down.

 _“You drink people’s blood?”_ I had asked shakily, scooting away from her on that mossy stone bench. I knew that a few inches wouldn’t make a difference if she were to drain my blood or not, but I couldn’t help myself.

It all started coming together, a thousand little facts, observations, things that never quite added up collecting themselves to form a whole truth. Amity Blight, a vampire. A stalker of the night, a drinker of blood. A murderer? 

Try as I might, I can't imagine Amity as a cold-blooded serial killer. She’s just so… awkward. And shy, hesitant to say anything that might seem weird or off-putting. So insecure. But then I started thinking about how much that might be an act. A façade. 

How much of you do I really know? Who is the real girl behind that mask that you wear? I can catch glimpses of her when the unfathomable depths of your eyes betray that false display of indifference. I want to know… who are you really?

Amity was so shocked when I told her I knew what a vampire is, what a werewolf is. Or, a lycanthrope, as she calls it. I guess I know now where all the legends back in the human realm come from. It makes me wonder what other dismissed folklore and myths are really steeped in truth.

 _“Please believe me, Luz, when I say that I hate myself for what I do.”_ She just looked so sad, so broken, so shattered when she confessed to me that I wanted to reach over and hug her.

_“I sometimes say that there is a demon inside of me. But really, there is not. There is a primal hunger great enough to slaughter the world. There is a burning ache, destructive desire within that no amount of blood could ever slake. But I am that demon. I am my bloodlust. What am I, if not an uncontrollable beast?  
_

_“I am sin, personified. Who saw fit to let me exist in this life? How could anyone let such evil roam this world? Is any way I could ever atone for my crimes, for the unspeakable acts I have done?”_

Oh, Amity. If only I could tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll try to update at least once a week from now on.


	10. I'm Begging for Forgiveness, From This Bloodied Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's confessed everything now, but now both her and Luz are dealing with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally written this one out! It's a lot shorter than most of these chapters usually are, but, eh, whatever. I know that these chapters aren't great right now, but I promise, they will get better. I think I've got a pretty killer ending all polished up, I can't wait until I can post it. Thanks for all of your support.
> 
> I've also been working on an original work right now, should I post it on here?

AMITY’S POV

I looked down at your face, through my tears, and I saw that strange girl in the woods, helpless in my grasp. 

(But you hold the power over me now, Luz. I have given it up for you. For my guilt.) 

I saw lost time, weeks and weeks of it, trapped in the form of little stars, preserved like amber in those deep mahogany eyes. I saw the pain and confusion clearly, and I wanted to tell you that I am so sorry.

I am sorry that I was born such a despicable monster. I am sorry I kept this secret from you for so long. I am sorry that I…

That I tried to kill you, that night in the forest, five weeks ago. But I am also sorry that I let you go, because now you are in far greater danger than you were then. I have too much to be sorry for, I do not think that a thousand years of me apologizing would even begin to cover it. But maybe this self-loathing is some small, private way to make up for it. I am not proud, and perhaps that speaks of my desperation to repent. Perhaps I will find some kind of perverse solace in my misery.

I told her about vampires, about lycanthropes. I did my best to explain The Blessings of the Moon to Luz. 

I spilled sacred secret after secret, once told to me as a child, when I was sworn to secrecy under ancient oaths.

On the full moon, The Song of the Night, always there in the back of our minds, becomes so loud in our hearts that no one can resist. That song is the moon’s song, weaving intricate tales of blood and thirst, of violence and destruction. It is a murderer’s ballad, a killer’s melody. It is haunting, it is beautiful, and I despise it.

I also told her about… mates. Soulmates. It is something unique to those with the Blessings of the Moon. Someone may have one soulmate, or many, or none at all. But those who find they do have one can never resist them. The Pull, we call it, is too strong. It is a simple, but omnipotent force. One can not struggle against it any more than they can struggle against gravity.

I have not seen her since. We eventually parted ways, awkwardly, unsure of ourselves and what was to come.

My feet found the path back to the mansion. I walked to the door, then lingered in the foyer, hand resting on the worn brick. How much blood has been spilled within these walls, I wonder? How many screams cut short in this suffocating atmosphere?

A sudden fit of rage overcomes me, and before I can even try to stop it I am consumed by a paroxysm of fury. I hate this. I hate myself. I hate all those who would dare to destroy the sanctity of life.

How is it that blood binds me to my family while simultaneously tearing us apart?

LUZ’S POV

I don’t know what to think, how to feel. It’s all just so much, too much, all at once.

But I do know that we’re both hurting, Amity and I. Me, for being lied to. For having such a big secret kept from me. I thought that we were starting to be friends. And that… that Amity’s a murderer. How many witches has she killed? I can’t help thinking about it. How many deaths is she responsible for? But try as I might, I can’t seem to stay away from her.

There is something so alluring in those deep honey-colored eyes. Something indescribable pulling me in, while both our morals are pushing us away. I can’t even begin to describe it, it’s so… engulfing and nameless. But sometimes, I look up at her face, and find myself falling, drowning, both suffocating and being given life through those miniature oceans of gold.

I don’t know why I feel like this. I’m so confused. I want to go home. I don’t want this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Discord server! https://discord.gg/xtTDWgde


End file.
